


Tacit

by jasp



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, big ol' cat eyes, but otherwise doesn't reference or fit into clear card arc canon at all, i just like that house, making out in inconvenient places, on all fronts, same time period as clear card and yukito has that fancy new traditional-style house, yue likes to be tall, yue needs more hobbies but "standing on buildings at night" is...a start, yuekitouya implied but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasp/pseuds/jasp
Summary: Touya wakes up in the middle of the night, and Yukito's not next to him - it quickly becomes clear that this is because Yue is on the roof, and wouldn't mind some company.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Yue
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Tacit

Touya stirs groggily and notices first that there's a lot more room next to him than he's used to, and then (once he bothers to crack an eye open) that it's still the middle of the night. He rolls out of bed, rubbing his eyes until his vision clears, and pokes his head out into the hallway. Everything is quiet; no lights on, no sounds of moving through the house. No sign of Yuki. 

The next most likely option is that Sakura is dealing with something magical somewhere, and Yue has gone out to assist her.

Touya slides open the hall door and steps out onto the porch, and breathes in slowly. For a few seconds, he focuses only on that - the chill moving into his chest in measured breaths, his skin beginning to prickle in the cold. It clears the noise some. Sakura would be fine; she has all the cards, and the guardians, _and_ the brat looking out for her. And if worst came to worst, she’d still be perfectly capable of handling herself. Touya’s own diminished power isn't enough to feel more than a few dozen meters in any direction, he knows that, but he still looks down the hill towards their home, squints as if he could make out the bright glimmer of her presence among the streetlights. Instead, when he focuses, he gets the fuzzy, neck-tingling sense of something behind him.

He steps down off the porch and into the grass, then turns on his heel to look back, and up. Sure enough, Yue is sitting delicately there on the peak of the tiled roof, face turned towards the moon. No crisis after all.

"Come to think of it, just about every time I’ve seen you, you’ve been standing on top of something," Touya calls up, teasingly, feeling lighter already knowing that there’s not some danger stirring just out of sight. "Guess Yuki got that from you."

Yue looks down at him a moment, then straightens up and leaps nimbly to the ground next to Touya, wings spread to catch him in an entirely unnecessary and dramatic gust of cold air.

"Show-off," Touya laughs.

Yue gives no sign of denying it. "Is something the matter?" he asks coolly.

"Just woke up and Yuki was gone. I thought Sakura might’ve gotten into something, but I guess not." Touya nods towards Yue. "Speak for yourself - something on your mind?"

"The moon is almost full," Yue says, as if that explains everything. Maybe it does.

“And Yuki?”

“Asleep.” Yue’s brow furrows minutely. "I hadn't meant to wake you."

"Don't worry, I managed that all on my own. Just wanted to check on things while I was up." Touya looks back at the moon - he hadn't processed it when he first stepped out, but it _is_ almost full, just a little flat on one side, and piercingly bright. "Well, don't let me keep you or anything," he says with a yawn, and watches the thin cloud of his breath fog out and dissipate, and thinks about warmth and about taking up Yuki's entire bed.

"You weren't." Yue's wings stretch out a bit, preparing for the jump back to the roof. He hesitates. "You can stay out here if you'd like. I don't mind."

Touya is familiar by now with the unspoken "with me" that Yue leaves off of all such statements. He knows an invitation when he hears one. "I'm not so sure about climbing up on that roof at 2 AM..."

"You aren't afraid of heights." Yue says it like a question but with too much certainty to really be asking.

"That doesn't mean I want to try and climb the wall beams in my PJs." He rubs his bare arms roughly. _Not exactly t-shirt weather either..._

Yue’s eyes follow the motion. The tilt of his head changes, in decision or in consideration; then he draws closer and wraps an arm around Touya's shoulders. "Hold on," is all the warning Touya gets before his knees are swept out from under him and he's bundled efficiently against Yue's chest.

"Hey, wait a second, I didn't say I wanted to get up on the roof at all," Touya complains, partly for the sake of complaining and partly to give himself something to say that he wouldn't stumble over stupidly. It’s a lot warmer all of a sudden, and Yue is sublimely beautiful from this angle. And all angles, really. Is he glowing?

"I can put you down." Yue has gone stone still; his tone is impassive. Carefully, painfully so. 

Touya wraps his arms around Yue's neck, because it’s easier than trying to find careful-enough words for _I wasn’t turning you down, I’m just a sleep-deprived idiot who doesn’t always do great at the flirting thing_. He feels the tension leave beneath his hands. If Touya understands an unspoken invitation, then Yue certainly understands an unspoken answer. Touya can’t tell if the swoop in his stomach is from relief, or from the smooth, upward push of wings.

It's a short flight. Yue is sure-footed and unconcerned as he walks the last few steps to the top, despite the unevenness of the roof tiles and the weight he’s carrying. Touya only manages to be disappointed for a few seconds when he's placed back on his feet - all his focus immediately goes to his balance, one hand clinging to Yue's shoulder. Slowly, he lowers himself down to sit on the ridge of the roof, and lets go of Yue's sleeve only once he has a nice firm grip on the tiles below him. He might not be afraid of heights, per se, but he has a reasonable level of anxiety for 15 meters up with no good footholds.

Yue perches next to him with none of the same hesitation, and has the gall to look perfectly graceful doing it, folding his wings back out of the way and letting his legs drape easily down the slope of the roof. He gazes up at the moon for a few long moments, then looks back at Touya, then down at Touya's hands, white-knuckled on the tiles. "I won't let you fall," he says, and he looks and sounds so distinctly offended that Touya has to laugh a little.

"Sure, not all the way off the roof maybe, and thanks for that in advance," he adds, grinning. "But if you don't mind, I like feeling like I'm not going to slip any second."

He pats the roof tiles in demonstration of his point. Yue looks at him steadily, still a little affronted, but Touya can see him considering something. Yue takes his hand - Touya opens his mouth to say something - and he’s pulled closer. He tries to keep hold of the tiles, but then Yue's other hand is around his waist, and he's secure. He lets go. 

A few seconds of adjustment later, he's seated very warmly and comfortably in Yue's lap, his back against Yue's chest, his cheek practically brushing Yue's cheek. Yue's arm is wrapped around his waist. He's definitely not going to fall like this, but he just might die anyways.

"Is this better?" Yue asks nonchalantly, right in his ear. He seems completely unconcerned with the casual intimacy. Typical.

"Yeah," Touya manages, and then stops talking, because that's already proven to be the best option with how his brain is blanking out this evening.

Yue isn't one to force conversation when there's nothing pressing to say. He rests his chin on Touya's shoulder and is still, and quiet, looking up at the night sky. Magic seeps from him like a deeper layer of body heat and wraps itself blanket-like around Touya's senses. Bit by bit Touya relaxes, and his interrupted sleep starts to catch up to him. He stifles another yawn, and lets his eyes slip closed. He doesn't notice the slight shift in Yue's posture.

He jerks awake when he feels warm breath and soft lips on his neck; just as he registers his balance beginning to shift, the arm around his waist tightens, holds him in place.

"I've got you," Yue murmurs against his skin, and presses another kiss below his ear. 

Touya twists in his grip, trying to turn to face him. The air feels especially cold where it rushes between them. "Yue," he hisses disbelievingly. "We're on a _roof_."

"I'm not going to fall," Yue says lightly. "And you won't either."

"There are still..." Touya says, and manages to turn a little pinker. He leans back against Yue again, hiding his face. "Better places we could do this. Warmer places. Less public places."

Another kiss, on the hard rise of his nape. "Do you want to go inside?"

 _Yeah, of course I do,_ Touya thinks, and almost says, but he hesitates. He struggles to remember other times he’s seen Yue out and about of his own volition, doing something just because he wants to. And something so...unobtrusive. Waiting until they’re all asleep, slipping in and out silently during the night, never going so far as to ask for or invite company - not directly, at least. He hadn’t wanted Touya to leave. He wouldn’t dare impose this little corner of his own time, his own sort of comfort, on Touya, but he wants desperately to share it nonetheless, in that easy, clingy way of his.

"...Nah," Touya says at length, as nonchalant as possible past the unexpected lump in his throat and with Yue's lips brushing against his jaw. "I guess here is fine too."

"You can leave whenever you want," Yue says evenly. "I'll take you back down."

"I'm, ah-" Yue's arms tighten around Touya, conflicted, halfway between preparing to pick him up and simply holding him in place. He feels the stir of wings, and Yue's cool hand on his waist sliding up under his shirt _surely_ isn’t accidental, is it? When had he gotten this warm, anyways? Hadn’t it been cold out? "I'm good right now. Thanks."

Yue hums and folds his wings back, and his hand stays very purposefully on Touya's waist, fingers splayed carelessly across his stomach. "It's been some time since we were together like this." Yue punctuates his meaning with a kiss beneath Touya's jaw; his free hand seeks one of Touya's, twines their fingers together. "I've missed you."

"You don't say," Touya laughs breathily. Yue has this way of touching that’s like he’s reading with his hands, skipping from line to line at a whim but weighing every word - fingers, wrist, chest, hip. Aimless but loving, comforting and thrilling at the same time.

Yue stutters and slows, then stills. "This is alright?" He asks again, almost cagey. 

Yue might be straightforward with his feelings, Touya thinks, but his requests are always like this - buried in other, less demanding questions. _This_ is alright - not just what they're doing now, but the feeling, the too-big wish to take time for himself. Is that alright, is _that_ wanted. Does Touya miss him too.

"Yeah," Touya says to all the unasked questions. And then, because it's not enough, "Great. You're great." He leans his head back on Yue's shoulder and reaches up blindly to cup his cheek, an awkward gesture but he feels Yue lean into it nonetheless.

Touya's chest fills with a sudden rush of frustrated affection, and he decides he's had quite enough of sitting like this, roof or no roof. With a huff, he sits up as much as he can and twists around in Yue's lap, a hand on his shoulder for balance. There's a moment where the world tilts a bit as his feet search for purchase on the cold tiles and his weight bears down on his hand - there's a sharp intake of breath - and then Yue's magic responds and Yue's shoulder is a solid support beneath him and it's no different than if they were sitting anywhere else.

Touya feels almost giddy as he settles himself back in Yue's lap, facing him now, looking down at him just a bit. Yue's eyes are wide, catlike pupils almost rounded in the low light. He's trying, as he always does, to seem unaffected and inscrutable, and Touya can't help the laugh that spills out of him as he leans in to kiss away that attempt at startled dignity.

Yue comes back to himself after a moment and tilts his mouth against Touya's more fully, wraps his arm around Touya's waist again, for security's sake, perhaps. The way his other hand slides under Touya's shirt and traces up the curve of his spine, though, is for no reason beyond Yue's idle fascination with touch. There's never any rush between them, never anywhere in particular to end up; just feeling.

It's on the 6th or 7th kiss to Yue's throat - long, bruising, more for the quiet, encouraging sound Yue makes than for the marks that heal themselves anyways - that Touya has the misfortune of catching a glimpse of the ground, which he had been pointedly trying to ignore. The absurdity of it all cools his head in an instant; he tightens his grip on Yue's shoulders and laughs dizzily. "You know, I think I've had better ideas than this."

"I don't know about that," Yue says dryly. It's probably supposed to be a joke, but his wings are relaxed and his eyes are only half open, and he's radiating so much ease that it shoots the moon and comes back down to genuine so fast that Touya can't bring himself to complain too much.

He kisses Yue's cheek, and says, "I've heard of this thing called a 'compromise'..."

Yue raises a doubtful eyebrow, as straight-faced as he can manage, but Touya can see that he's playing along.

"What do you think of..." Touya makes a show of thinking it over - as if he wouldn’t give anything to keep being a part of Yue’s space. "Outside, after moonrise, if that's your thing, but a little closer to ground level."

"A little?"

"Ok," Touya admits. "Actual ground level. We have an entire yard, after all, and plenty of blankets..."

"There's also a porch," Yue points out.

"There is also a-" Touya thinks about that for a second. "Is this seriously about being _half a meter_ higher up than the backyard now?"

"Compromise," Yue says, and he's smiling knowingly, which for him may as well have been laughing out loud.

Touya can't help but grin, relieved at the tacit acceptance. "Speaking of," he says, and eyes the ground again. "It's, uh, pretty late, and I do need to work tomorrow."

"Ah." Yue looks a bit crestfallen, and Touya does understand the feeling, but it has to be 2 AM by now, and practicalities have to come first.

Yue hooks an arm under Touya's hips to hold him as he is - a _much_ more suggestive arrangement than before, but the awkwardness is overtaken immediately by the stomach-flipping drop back down to the ground. Touya is happier than he would admit to have something solid beneath his feet.

Yue stays gazing up at the night sky as Touya steps back onto the porch. It’s cold again; it feels like there should be something said. Touya waits on the threshold.

"The moon will be full a few nights more," Yue says evenly, not making eye contact. 

Touya stares, with a dizzy mix of anticipation and preemptive fatigue. He enjoys his sleep, but... he knows Yue's invitations when he hears them. He remembers the perfect, contented look on Yue's face. _I love you, I love you happy, you can have any of my time anywhere, no matter how stupid or ridiculous, just-_ "Well," Touya says, and hopes any of that makes it past the place in his throat where his heart is sitting. "Wake me up when you go out."


End file.
